Energy products are typically unhealthy and poor tasting. Additionally, such products require the user to drink them like a liquid, swallow them as a pill or to eat them as a food product.
In the area of teas, most enjoyment and benefits of tea requires time consuming preparation, or the ingestion of a pill. A convenient method for the enjoyment and benefits of tea over a period of time, without the traditional brewing process is lacking and strongly needed.
Additionally, there is a strong need for a product having tea which can be enjoyed over time, is organic and healthy for the user, does not require refrigeration, and is not readily susceptible to the growth of mold and unhealthy bacteria. Thus, a shelf-stable product is needed that can provide a user with flavors and health benefits lacking in the market of energy products.